Hard Rock Life
by michiegurl
Summary: Bella is a Hard ass Rocker chick with a chip on her shoulder. Edward is a soul bass player, will Bella let her guard down and let Edward in? What Does stoner Emmett have to say about it? Lemons and mature language
1. Who Said it was Easy?

Chapter 1: Who said it was Easy?

I got out of my '92 Ford Mustang and pulled out a cigarette lighting it and inhaling deeply, leaning on my black and silver beater. I closed my eyes running my hand through my pink hair with black highlights. I was a shock to most people, especially here in Forks. Anyone different was a social outcast. This was nothing new to me, seeing as ever since I was twelve, I was deemed unworthy of this life.

Insert sarcastic laugh here.

My mom always told me that I was an accident that I wasn't supposed to be here. The end result of a backseat romp is what she called it. Fucking bitch. Anyway, she pawned me off on my deadbeat dad as soon as I hit sixteen. Thanks a lot Renee. I was debating whether I should stay or just turn and run when some blonde-haired guy leaned on my car.

"So, you're new here, right? I'm Justin." He smirked at me, like his nearly pre-pubescent face and boy band hair would make me swoon.

I scoffed and looked towards him, tossing my cig.

"You have a total of five seconds to get the fuck off my car before I knock those teeth out of your mouth," I said staring directly into his eyes. His fear was obvious when he stuttered,

"I-I- just wanted to welcome you to Washington."

I simply couldn't help the eye roll or death glare he received.

"I don't need a welcome to this rinky-dink, shit whole, backwaters town. Now excuse me, I'm late. Fucker." I may have dislocated his shoulder when I pushed by him, but I simply couldn't be bothered enough to care.

As I walked towards my first class... yes, I'm in college. Port Angeles Junior College, to be precise. What? I had to do something to keep Charlie off my ass; anyway, I kept my head up and scowled at anyone who came too close. I guess you could say that I liked my own personal bubble, but honestly, I'm just a bitch. I frowned at the yellowing numbers above the door of my first class. A punk ass degree in business management, lovely. I sighed as I took a seat towards the back sinking low into my chair, pulling out my sketch pad and drawing up a poster for my band. I couldn't believe I had to find a new drummer and bass player, again, thanks a lot Renee. Fucking Bitch. I drew a skull exploding into flames and smirked, tilting my head...

"I like it," a deep voice said and I jumped a little before looking up at him. He was smiling a crooked smile, one I'm sure had committed many panty terrorism crimes, and I rolled my eyes and continue to sketch. "The Flaming Skulls? What is that?" He asked. I dropped my pencil and mumbled, "My band." He ran his hand through his bronze Mohawk, and I sighed, I really didn't need pretty boy fucking up my day. "Listen I don't want to be your friend or your girlfriend or even in the same room with you. I am not interested in you or what you think you have to offer me, so yeah, poof be gone...fucker." I smirked leaning back into my chair and rolling my eyes. Pretty boy just stared, with his mouth agape and I groaned. He finally took the hint and walked away, I'm not going to lie, and I took a little peek at his ass. It was a nice ass. I sucked my teeth and looked at the clock, I had spent fifteen fucking minutes doing absolutely nothing, and there was still no sign of the professor. "This is bullshit," I groaned getting up and walking outside. I debated for all of a second before running to my car and hopping in turning on my iPod rapping along with Bedrock, driving off.

"My room is the G-spot, call me , I can make your bedrock," I sang as I sped down to my favorite spot. The garage where I practiced, it was run down and beat up, but Mr. Crowley let me practice here whenever I wanted. I parked my car and jumped out excited, practically bouncing. I ran to my baby Sparky, picked him up and strummed his strings. I got him as a gift from my mom, he was a Gibson Les Paul Slash, the one good thing she ever did for me. She gave me a lifelong dream. I plopped down in the prehistoric leather recliner Mr. Crowley gave me and started to play _Black Magic Woman_; by Santana. I entered another world when I played. It took me away from my drama and to a place where the crowd screamed my name. A place where I called the shots and every fan loved me. I continued to strum, nodding along with the rhythm, singing softly. There could never be a better feeling, when I drifted off into the realm of music I was something significant, someone important. I was everything I always wanted to be. I finished the song with a satisfied grin on my face.

"Your supposed to be in school Bells." Mr.C's voice drifted through my musical haze and I grimaced. "It was a bad first day," I grumbled taking out a cig. "Our agreement was that if you go to school you can practice here." He crossed his arms raising a brow in challenge. I had to admit, the old fucker had brass balls. "Fine, fine! I bow down to you, Mr. C; I'll race back to the community college and bask in the glory of education just for you!" I laughed, lighting my cig and grabbing Sparky. "Yeah, you do that, Bells, just don't harass too many people in the process," he called after me, snorting, as I lumbered back towards my car. I gently placed Sparky in the back seat before getting in and squealing my tires. I tossed a wink back at Mr.C as I sped off, watching him shake his head in the rear-view mirror. I had a soft spot for the old dude; he was a bright spot in my own personal hell. I had no idea where I was going in this small town, I wanted out. I knew Mr.C would be disappointed, but I simply couldn't handle anymore mouth-breather bullshit. I decided just to drive home.

I tossed my cig out the window; I couldn't help but think Smoky the Bear's panties would be in a twist if he saw me, speeding towards Forks. Ah, Forks, the town with one stoplight, one main street, and one officer on duty. It was most definitely not the place where all your dreams became reality. I flipped off the wanna-be-gangsta, Mike Newton as I passed his daddy's sporting goods store. I hated that fucker. You would think over a thousand knees to the groin would get the "I'm not interested" message across. I frowned and punched the steering wheel as I pulled into the driveway. I really didn't want to hear Charlie's bullshit today, but apparently Deputy Doofus let the Chief have a day off. Just my luck.

I walked in and my dog Jacob Black jumped on me. Most people think it's odd that he has such a human name, but if you looked at his little face you'd see that he looks like a Jacob, and Black is my favorite color. Fuck off, he's a miniature Doberman pinscher, and he'd fuck up your frou-frou purse puppy in a heartbeat. "Jake!!!" I scooped him up as he licked my face, "Hey baby, did you miss me?" I asked as he growled playfully nipping at my nose. "Isabella, come here." Charlie all but barked in his authoritative voice. "Let's go see what the sperm donor has to say," I whispered to Jacob, as I sauntered into the kitchen. "What?" I asked listlessly leaning against the door frame. "Why aren't you in school?" I sighed and his furry pornstache twitched in annoyance before I grumbled, "I had better things to do." I glared as he slammed down his coffee cup and yelled, "I am sick of the attitude, Isabella!" I let Jake down and he stood in front of me growling, because like I said, he's fucking awesome. This obviously wasn't the first time Charlie and I faced off, so I straightened my back and started ticking off my fingers. "First my name may say Isabella on my birth certificate, but I'm not some prissy little bitch, so call me Bella, and second I didn't ask to be here, Charlie. It is not my fault that you and Renee decided to knock boots without a love glove, on prom night after hitting the flask too many times. So you don't like my attitude, well tough fucking tit, and it's called safe-sex." I squared off staring straight into his eyes. His shoulders squared and his brow rose at me. Like many a time before when I squared off with Charlie, I left him speechless. "You are grounded Isabella! Go to your room," He almost growled at me. I laughed sarcastically grabbing a yipping Jacob walking upstairs slamming my door.

~XxXxXxX~

I walked out of the building seeing my brother Emmett in his Jeep. I smirked shaking my head, he was rocking out, and you could hear the sounds of Queen Miles away. I laughed watching him, it was quite a spectacle, his brown curls were flying with his head banging, but it was the falsetto singing that pushed me over the edge. "Emmett, oh God, dude please stop!" He jumped and flushed red before answering, "Ed, man, somebody to love is a classic, and I can't help it." As I wiped the tears from my eyes, I climbed into the jeep; I couldn't help thinking about the hottie from my last class. Didn't even get her name. Fuck. Emmett punched my arm snapping me out of my haze. "What the fuck?!" I yelled rubbing my arm. "Focus dude. We have rehearsal." Emmett said starting his Jeep. I could tell he was high. Dammit the whole world could tell Emmett was high. He not only reeked of weed his eyes were forever glazed over. "Have we found a guitar player yet?" I asked as he started he drive off. "Uhhh, no no but I heard something today while I was driving past Crowley's garage." He grinned at me. "Well who was it and focus on the road?" I said grabbing the wheel. "Calm down prissy pants." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him putting my feet up on his dash leaning back. "Well this thing that you heard, what was it?" I asked. He shrugged "I dunno someone playing the guitar. Black Magic Women. Rocked it!!" He said nodding his head to the beat in his head. His curly tresses bouncing as we served. I chuckled; he was going to kill us one day.

"So, who is she?' He asked.

I shrugged. "Who is who?"

"The chick you're practically fawning over." He stated rubbing his eyes.

"I have no clue actually. She was rude and obnoxious yet her eyes were sad and so beautiful"

"Let me guess bro. You're going to try to crack her." He said.

"Nahh I don't care." I knew that was lie but dammit I couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding.

He stopped the car suddenly making me jerk forward. "What the fuck Emmett!" I yelled. He got out of the car grabbing a flyer that was posted on a pole. I looked at him with bewilderment. After all these years Emmett never stopped to amazing me. He shoved the flyer in my face. "Dude! Look!" He yelled. "If you move it I can!' I barked tapping my foot. He laughed shortly. "Right." He moved back and handed the flyer. There it was, a black skull exploding with red flames the name "The Family Skulls" In dark Purple around it. My mouth dropped open. "Read the back dude!" Emmett practically jumped out of chair. I turned it over and read aloud. "Auditions for Drummer and Bass player Saturday at 1p.m. at Crowley's Garage. For info please call Bella" I looked at the piece of paper for a long time before looking at Emmett. "WE HAVE TO DO THIS!!!" I yelled. "No duh!!! That's why I grabbed the paper!" He said "We are going to rock her socks off!!" I yelled

"That's what's she said" Emmett laughed I rolled my eyes scoffing. "We have to go and practice! Go man go!" I pushed him arm. He sped us home and I basically jumped out the window to get my bass."Chill bro. I need to Call Jasper for my uhh medicine first." I rolled my eyes and looked at the paper in my hand.

Bella, I had her number in my hands. But did I have the balls to actually call her. "Call the bitch!" Emmett yelled "Shut up, foo!" I yelled back. I played with phone. "Fuck it." I stated dialing her number. I put it to my ear as it rang. "Hello Bella talking." She stated, her voice sang out like a song and my heart started to beat a little faster. "Hello Bella my name is Edward." I stated running my fingers through my hair. "Hello Edward. How are you?" I heard the smile in her voice. "I saw your flyer and decided to call." I said. I needed to get my head in the game. She was just a girl. I didn't even believe that. She was more than a girl. "Well what are you auditioning for?" She asked. "Bass and my brother Emmett will be auditioning for drums" I said. "Yay!! I can't wait to hear you thank you for calling Edward." She said. I could tell she was grinning and I couldn't help but smile with her. "Can't wait to play for you Bella. I will see you on Saturday." I said "Yes yes you will." She said as she hung up. Yes!!! That went better than I expected. Emmett walked in his eyes glazed over smelling like weed. "Duuuuuude you are whipped!" He laughed making the whipped sound. I shook my head. "Let's just do this we have to get right for this audition tomorrow." I said tuning my bass. Emmett sat at his drums and started to play. I followed his lead matching his beat until I realized what he was playing. That song from Hercules. He started humming the word and I started to laugh and sing along. "I won't say I'm in love," He threw a stick at my head. "What?" I asked. "That's for you lover boy. You love her you love her you lovvvvvvvvvveeeeee her!" He sang. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house plopping on the couch my mind racing 100 miles per hour. What was buried deep down inside of her that she fought off everyone. I sighed running my fingers through my hair. This was going to be harder than I thought.

~XxXxXxXxX~

I woke up and got dressed in a rush. I felt it today I was going to find my drummer and bass player. I pulled my hair back running downstairs. "Young lady you are grounded!" Charlie yelled after me. I rolled my eyes; I was already late and didn't feel like hearing his bullshit. I picked up Jake and smiled. "You will be with mommy today big boy." I laughed as he licked my cheek. I placed him in the front seat of my car as Sparky sat in the back they couldn't be nest to each other. Sparky as lost many a string because of Jake. I pulled off seeing frustrated Charlie in my rearview mirror. His face was purple his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. I was in for it when I got home.


	2. Let me in

Chapter 2: Let me in

**EPOV**

Her eyes grew wide with the realization and I smiled over at Emmett giving him the cue. He tapped his sticks together with the count off then started to play. I started to play along with Emmett. We always had this connection when we played together he knew exactly what to start off with and this was Queen. Somebody to love. Her mouth dropped open and she mumbled. Pissed I took it that I could play and I knew we were rocking when she started to nod along. The bass solo came up and I nodded my head forgetting I was playing for the girl of my dreams forgetting I was at an audition but instead I was in Madison Square Garden. Millions of people screaming my name. I was in a trance until Emmett came back in and I smiled when she raised her hand signaling for us to stop. She cleared her throat before looking at me.

"Edward and Emmett. That was killer!!" She said.

Her dog ran up to me and jumped in my arms licking my face. I thought I heard her giggle but when I looked over at her she was solemn. I smiled over at Emmett.

"Dude go and get her!"He said.

I put the dog down and walked over to her. Time to turn on the charm I thought as I approached her. The garage was just spacious enough for the drum and guitar and bass. I took two steps and was face to face with her.

She squared her shoulders like I was getting ready to attack her. I frowned as her dog whined in my arms. I got the feeling she was told she was never good enough her entire life. I took a deep breath and took a step back. She relaxed a little.

"I am Edward Cullen and I would like to be your bass player." I said holding my hand out. She looked taken aback and took my hand shaking it.

"My name is Bella Swan and I would love for you to be in my band."

I was breaking her down slowly picking away at the ice that surrounded her heart. The warmth flew from her hand and I wanted to pull her into my arms and hug her letting her know everything will be okay. She scowled and pulled her hand back.

"Well welcome to the band, you too Emmett our first rehearsal will be back 2 pm tomorrow. Don't be late." She said grabbing her dog from me. I frowned, just like that her guard was back up and I sighed. Emmett came up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey think of it this way, she has to warm up to you eventually. You are in the same band, she can't shade you forever foo." He said.

She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Watch me." She said her voice dripping with ice that made me and Emmett both shudder.

"She cold as ice!" Emmett sang giving his best Rick James impression. I couldn't help but snicker a little as I picked up my bass and strummed,

"You were cold as ice, baby. Baby." I sang. She rolled her eyes and picked up her guitar playing along. We added some fire to that song Fire and Desire. She sang the words looking at me as Emmett wailed on his drums. I smiled when the song was over.

"Now that was fun!" I high fived Emmett and he laughed.

"Maybe your fire can melt her ice! If you know what I mean?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. I cracked up holding my stomach.

"You guys are," She trailed off looking out the door of the garage. I followed her eyes as the police cruiser pulled up and she cursed under her breath.

"Young lady! Get your ass here now!" Charlie yelled. I raised my eyebrow at her and she shrugged as her dog growled at him. This was going to get bad. I saw an old man walk out. Must be the owner of the garage. She rolled her eyes.

"What old man?" She asked.

"I told you were grounded." He said his face turning a shade of purple.

"And I told you that you can't tell me what to do. Since when do you care if I am even alive or not!" She growled.

"Whoa." Emmett said.

"You didn't even want me! You left me with my mom! News flash! She's a druggie who could give two shits about me! Do you know how many nights I stayed at home alone? How many men came in out of that place, how many of them tried to, rape me! Oh no but I wasn't haven't that! I kept a knife under my pillow for those who even came close to my bedroom. And then you try to come and act like a father because she couldn't "handle" me anymore!" She said tears streaming down her face.

My mouth was agape.

"She sent you here because you kept running." He said. I was furious now, did he not hear what she just said.

She scoffed and wiped her tears. "Running? I never ran. I just slept in the fucking bus station when she started whoring herself out for crack money." She said wiping her tears. "I haven't come home for two weeks because I couldn't deal anymore. I escaped into my music so when I did come back my stuff was sitting outside with a plane ticket to here. She didn't even say goodbye." She said quietly looking down.

It was quiet for a long time even the dog quit barking and I walked up to her wrapping my arms around her hugging her tight. I don't care if she punched me in the face. She need this hug it was long overdue. She sighed for a quick second before hugging me back burying her face in my chest.

~XxXxXxXxXxXx~

**BPOV**

Oh my god he smelled so good. I closed my eyes and focused purely on his scent. It comforted me in a way I have never felt before. I can't believe I let all that out. I told everything that I kept inside of me for so long, the things that were eating me up on the inside. He hands wrapped tight around me I felt safe like I could trust him. I never felt that way before. I looked up at him and he whispered "It's going to be okay." I let a small smile leak through and rested my head back on his chest before I was snatched away by my sperm donor. He was dragging me to the police cruiser. "You're hurting me!" I said as his grip grew tighter. I looked back at Edward fear clearly in eyes he picked up Jake and my guitar and I dropped my car keys for him. He would save me. I knew he would. He had too. Charlie threw me into the back of his car and stepped on the gas. He was fuming.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that! I will be the laughing stock of the town! If everyone didn't already look down their nose at me because of how you act! Now you go around spreading lies about your mom! How fucking dare you?! You are an adult I didn't have to take you in!" He yelled.

"Lies?! How the fuck do you know anything about my life! You weren't there!" I shot right back at him.

"And I am glad I wasn't! You are a fucking bitch! I would've shipped you off a long time ago." He said

I gasped and dropped my head wrapping my arms around myself as the tears fell. No one cared, not even my parents. I hugged my knees to my chest and wished for death.

Once we pulled up in front of the house I ran to my room and locked my door and laid on my bed squeezing my pillow tight missing Jake. He always comforted me when I felt like shit. I pulled put my cell looking for Edward's number texting him, "Help please." I hit send waiting biting my nails. My phone vibrated a second later. "I am on my way did he hit you?" He texted back "No I just want to get out of here. He doesn't give a damn about me. Please come and get me." I texted back. Another second passed before it vibrated again. "Pack your shit." Was all it said. I grabbed my book bag, I didn't have much just a couple pairs of jeans and underwear. I nervously lit a cig and sighed I calmed a little. Everything was going to be okay, I kept chanting to myself. I looked out the window as my baby pulled up. I smiled at my Mustang and wondered where Jake was at. I slung my backpack on my shoulder stepping out of the window holding onto the pipe for balance wrapping my leg around it sliding down while puffing on my cig.

"Talented." Edward said. I shrugged.

"Had to do it more than once." I said inhaling my cig.

"Where's your stuff?" He asked.

I showed him my backpack and his raised a brow.

"Is that all?" He asked

I nodded tossing my cig.

He frowned. "Unacceptable." He said getting into the driver's side.

I raised my eyebrow. "Uhh I drive my baby thanks for bringing her but yeah scoot it over." I said. He rolled his eyes but moved over letting in the car. "Where's Jake?" I asked driving off.

"With Emmett. I figured the barking will tip your father off." He said. I nodded and sighed. He held my hand and I looked at him. He cared so much but why? Why care for such a bitch?


	3. Savin' Me

**BPOV**

I made the turn where he said and looked at his green eyes. She smiled slightly as we pulled up in front of his house or mansion. It was huge. I heard Jake barking and I ran into the house he was barking ferociously at Emmett. I giggled at the site. My tiny dog had Emmett standing on the couch with a pot top in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other.

"Yo control that thing!" Emmett yelled at me.

I laughed. "He was just worried about his Mommy." I said picking Jake up, He whined and snuggled in my arms. "He needs a walk, that's why he was barking." I said placing him down following him as he ran to the door. I opened it for him following after him. Edward was smoking a cig looking at me. I looked down at Jake avoiding his gaze. He walked over to me.

"I think you should meet my dad." He said.

My eyes grew wide."W-why?" I stuttered

He chuckled. "For someone so hard the littlest things scare you. Well if you're going to be staying here you should meet him."

I crossed my arms and kicked the ground. I wasn't looking forward to that. I didn't need another person telling me how useless I was. I felt him grab my hand his warmth engulfed me and I sighed. I couldn't allow myself to fall for him. I wouldn't allow myself to be hurt by this green-eyed sexy ass, no! No! I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head. Dammit! I didn't know how long I can put it off. He kissed my temple.

"I will see you inside beautiful." He said walking inside.

My head shot up and I watched him walk away. This guy was flirting with me and I didn't want to rip his head off for it. Jake laid at my feet and looked up at me. "I am tired too baby but sadly the day isn't over yet." I said picking him up walking inside. Everyone wasn't in that first room and I was sure I would get lost walking around. I heard distant laughing and followed it. Standing in the den was Edward Emmett a short girl with spiked black hair and a guy with blonde hair."Oh! You must be Bella!"The short haired girl said as she hugged me. I looked at Edward like what the fuck why is this random girl hugging me and squishing my dog. Jake growled, and she let me go. "I am Alice." She said. "And I am a little irritated. " I said. She raised a brow at me and I looked at her. "Remember when I said she doesn't like to be touched." Edward said.

"Unless it's by Edward." Emmett said. "And ZING!" He said.

I rolled my eyes tapping my foot. I knew they were letting me into their home their family but she just invaded my personal bubble. And I was feeling cranky and pubescent today. With everything that happened today I just wanted to crash. Everyone was looking at me expecting me to say something.

"Okay I am Bella my life sucks." I said rolling my eyes. I was expecting everyone to say "Hello Bella!" But the tall blonde haired man frowned.

"I am Carlisle. Edward has told me about you." He said I scowled in the direction of the green-eyed wonder named Edward and he just smiled his crooked smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I would gladly let you stay here but here are the conditions, you need a backup plan just in case music doesn't pan out. What were you leaning too?" Carlisle said. I shrugged.

No one has ever asked me that before. No one really cared what I did with my life as long as it didn't fuck up their life.

"Well I wanted to do pre-med. But my dad didn't want to pay for college so I got sent to junior college for business management." I said shrugging.

"Oh how cool I am pre-med too!"Alice said.

I shook my head and yawned. "Sorry it's been a long day." I said.

Carlisle nodded "We will talk about this in the morning. Alice shows her to her new room." He said. Alice bounced on her heels grabbing my hand pulling up the stairs. I followed reluctantly as she shoved me into this huge room. Charlie's entire house could fit in it. "Right next to mines! Well Good night!" She danced out my room and I collapsed on the bed closing my eyes.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~

**EPOV**

I walked upstairs past her room hearing snoring. She must've been drained. The way she looked at me was different now. The hate was gone. She looked at me like she needed me, and I knew I would be there for her every step of the way. She had so many walls and layers I didn't know if I would ever get down to her heart. I walked into the room across the hall and sat on my bed writing down a song on some paper. I heard my door open and Alice walked in and sat in the bed.  
"What's up little sis?" I asked.

"You love her don't you?" She asked.

"I just met her." I said running my hand through my Mohawk.

"Yeah but it's apparent you do. I see the way you look at her. The way your eyes shine. Dear brother you are in love. Accept it." She said messing up my hair.

I groaned. "Must you be so observant?" I asked.

She giggled and laughed.

"I got a new friend! I got a new friend!" She sang loudly.

I laughed. "Yeah good luck with that Alice. She isn't the friendly type."

"I noticed that. Her life must've been something horrible if she shuts everyone out."

I nodded. "You don't know the half of it sis. But I won't tell you. That's her story to tell not mine." I said.

"You think she will let me be her friend?"

I shrugged. "Don't push yourself on her okay? She may punch you in the face." I said.

Alice frowned, "I wish she was happier." She said as she walked out.

I sighed. You and me both sis you and me both.


	4. Given In

**A/N Okay just cause I hadn't said it before SM own all of twilight I just love Edward and the rest,..Uhh yeah I promised Lemons and they will be coming too much BPOV not enough E so here goes this chapter all EPOV enjoy!!**

**PLAYLIST:**

**ROCKSTAR- NICKELBACK**

**ANGEL OF MINE –MONICA**

**ANYTHING –JAHIEM **

**IF YOU ONLY KNEW – SHINEDOWN **

**CAN'T YOU SEE –TOTAL FT. BIGGIE **

**LADY MARMALADE –CHRISTINA AGUILERA**

**EPOV**

I woke up in the music room and shook my head. Did I play last night? I thought back to last night and a smiled appeared on my lips. She actually smiled at me, and gripped my ass. I wanted to take her into my arms and make love to her all night. Show her how much she was my angel not the other way around. I looked at her guitar next to mines and smiled. They lay peacefully side by side. Jake laying next to them a piece of her guitar string under his paw and a smug little grin on his face. Bella wouldn't like that. I would have to replace that string before she woke up. I yawned and looked at my watch. It was 8 am. That meant Alice was running to the shower. "Fuck!" I yelled running upstairs but she was already laughing in the bathroom. "Maybe tomorrow big bro!" She giggled. "Save me some hot water Alice!" I yelled. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I was debating on letting grow out again then I would have to cut it and let's face it Mohawk or not the females loved my hair. I smirked walking to my room thinking of how many times I got asked if someone could run their hands through my Mohawk.

Before I went in I could swear I heard sniffling. I shook my head and shrugged it off walking into my room. I lay in my bed but the sniffling turned to sobbing. I shot up and ran into Bella's room. She was crying and tossing in her sleep. Violently thrashing tears streaming down her face. Whatever she was dreaming of was getting to her. Without thinking I ran to her as quick as my legs could carry to her bed pulling her up in my arms. She gripped my bare chest her nails digging into my flesh like she needed this. My arms wrapped tightly around her as she silently sobbed before waking up wiping her face. Her chocolate eyes bore into mine and I saw something that wasn't there before. She stroked my cheek gently and a slight smile appeared on her lips.

"I had fun last night." She whispered burying her face in my chest and my heart skipped a beat.

I needed her just as much as she needed me. "I had fun too love." I whispered.

"What was that song you were playing?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I am not sure. It started as Far Away from Nickel back but it progressed to something more. Much more." I said.

"It was a love song right?" She whispered.

"Yes Angel." I nodded running my fingers through her hair. She sighed and whispered

"Why?"

I didn't understand. Why did she mean why? "I see what you're trying to hide. It's a mask to keep people away." I said.

Her head shot up and by the look in her turns cold and she shot up from my lap.

"Oh! You know me so well! Why don't you take you fake ass rocker wanna-be sympathy elsewhere!" She scowled.

The ice princess was back. "Don't you dare Bella!" I all but growled at her.

She whizzed around looking dead into my eyes. "I can't let you in." She whispered dropping head.

"Oh baby I am already in." I said standing up walking over to her.

Her face dropped with this realization and sighed."I don't know how you managed that. I don't let anyone in." She was focusing on the floor.

"And I know why but hun I promise you I won't hurt you." I said, my words dripping with sincerity,.

She shook her head and tears started to fall. "I can't, I'm sorry. Please go." She said still looking down. I nodded walking out the room, I knew she was only protecting herself but my heart still hurt at her words. I walked back to the music room picking up her guitar taking to my room. I looked through my clothes with a frown on my face. I really wanted to show her how much she meant to me. She was my everything at this point and I knew I couldn't turn away from her. I grabbed a pair of jeans getting dressed without a shirt and put my sneakers on. I went downstairs grabbing my wallet and car keys walking to the garage. Her car was sitting along the row of our expensive cars. It was such a beater but she loved it. It was a Mercedes but so old so beat up she probably got for at least 4 thousand. I sighed getting into my silver Volvo driving out of the garage. I flipped through radio stations as I drove but nothing was in my head but that damn melody from last night. There was no denying our chemistry, but she fought it with everything she had. I drove to Seattle to the music store where I purchased my Bass. Peter was just opening up as I stopped out of the car.

"Edward long time no see!" He said smiling.

I grabbed her guitar and walked inside. "Hey sup Peter?" I said.

"Same old same old. You've come with a challenge I hope." He said.

I shook my head. "Nope just fix the string on this guitar." I said.

His face twisted. "That old thing, come on bro I know you and you like the finer things in life. I just got a shipment of Gibson Flying V's." He said a grin posted on his face.

"Please fix this string. I will look at the guitars when I get back." I said pulling out a stack of cash. I didn't bother counting it. "Do a good job and I may leave you a tip." I said walking out. I got into my car and drove to the car dealership. I needed a Mercedes. 1992 precisely. I walked around for a bit before I spotted it. 1992 classic black Mercedes with a convertible. I smiled and ran my hand across the top. I wondered if she would like this. A greasy salesperson came over with a cheesy grin on his face. I spoke before he could. "I want this one." I said. He nodded and started to tell me about the car but I held my hand up. " Listen I have cash I want this go draw up the papers." I said. I hated salespeople, they only was interested in your money not quality, I pulled out my phone and called Alice. "Hey big bro where are you?' She answered.

" Car dealership in Seattle, how fast can you get here?" I asked.

"Umm I don't know why?" She asked.

"Just get in the car with Emmett and get here please. Soon I have something else I need to do before rehearsal." I said.

"Okay okay twenty minutes tops." She said as she hung up. The salesman came back with the papers and I signed them, getting the keys. I smiled at the car, I could see her long hair blowing in the wind in this car. And I didn't have to worry about her car breaking down on the side of the road. I saw Emmett jeep pulled up and I walked over to them "Hey take my Volvo back to the house I said handing Alice my keys.

"What are you up too you have that look in your eye." Alice I said. I hated that she can read me so easily it was extremely annoying..

"Mind your business." I mumbled.

"Nice car!!." Emmett whistled, "Someone's going to get some pussy for that baby whoo!" He yelled!

I got into the Mercedes and sped off going back to the music store.

"Hey Eddie here's your beater!" He said handing me the guitar. I strummed a couple notes and grinned. "Perfect." My cell rang.

"Edward I can't find Sparky!!!"Bella was freaking out. Even though I knew she was fighting it I knew that I had gotten to her when something went wrong she still ran right to me.

"Hey relax. Jake bit a string off so I took it to get it fixed." I said.

She breathed a sighs of relief. "That damn dog always does that. I think he's a little jealous of Sparky." She said.

"Why would he be?' I asked.

"Well besides you and Sparky he was the only one that made me smile." She said. Wait, did she just say that I made her smile? A big grin spread across my face.

"Well Jake seems to like me." I said.

"I mean..Uh..Dammit. Well yeah you make me happy." She sighed.

"I know I do babe. I'll meet you at rehearsal love.' I said.

"Okay I'll be there. And Edward?' She said.

"Yes baby?" I said.

"Thank you, for everything." I heard the smile on her face and I wanted to hug her but instead I said. "You're welcome." I hung up and took the guitar buying a red Gibson Flying V for Bella, and got into the car driving to the garage for rehearsal.

I pulled up in front of the garage and Bella's moth dropped open. "Nice car!" She said running my hand over the hood. I laughed at her reaction.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah!! It's awesome!!" She said

"It's yours." I smiled standing up in the car dangling the keys.

"No fucking way? Did you really buy me a new car?" She asked.

I nodded "Now come and get these keys!" I said.

She shrieked and jumped into the car with me wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me tight and close. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close running my hand down her back. She sighed in contentment and didn't let me go but instead got close to me until there was no more room between us, her body pressed right against me. My body reacted to her being so close to me and I smiled never wanting to let her go. She pulled back and smiled at me. Her eyes shining through. She licked her lip leaning in closer kissing me deeply. Her soft lips pressed against mines made my cock grow hard against her, I moved my lips with hers the tip of my tongue escaping my mouth sliding across her bottom lip. A soft moan escaped her mouth and I pulled her closer to me holding her tight. Did my ice queen just moan? She was melting right in my arms. Her hands went in my arm and pulled it as her sweet tongue entered my mouth tangling it with mines. I sucked your tongue lightly my hand gripping her ass palming it.

"Whoa! Get a room!" Emmett said I felt her hands drop and I groaned opening my eyes, but she was smiling and blushing the cutest shade of red ever. She kissed me gently leaning up nibbling on my ear lobe before whispering. "I promise to try."

"That's all I ask." I smiled. She blushed again looking down and grabbed the car keys from me. "Thanks you!" She said jumping out the car. "Oh wait! Where's Sparky?" She bounced on her heels. I jumped in the back seat picking up two guitars, one her black and white Sparky that had scratches and was really old, there was the new one. The red shiny flying V that I saw her looking her at in a magazine. Her jaw dropped. "I can't accept another gift from you Edward." She said looking down. "The fuck you can! Look it had a case and everything so Jake can't get to it." Emmett said. She smiled shaking her head. "Oh come B!" Emmett said hugging her side. "Fine fine!" She giggled. "Let me see the damn thing!" She laughed. I placed Sparky in the back of the car handing her the guitar. I was looking at her clothes and frowned as she strummed the strings.

"Damn bro who put the stick back up your ass?' Emmett said.

Bella's head jerked up and she frowned. "What?" She said.

"Get in the car." I said.

"But rehearsal?" She said confused but walking to the car.

I held my hand out for the keys and she sighed giving them to me. Emmett scratched his head.

"Go home Emmett." I said opening the car door for Bella. She got in and I hopped in driving off.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She frowned

"Are those your only pair of jeans?" I asked.

She shrugged, and I frowned.

"Here's the deal either you go shopping me with me now or you let Alice dress you up when we get home. You two are about the same size." I said an evil smirk slowly appearing on my face, her eyes grew wide at what I was saying. Alice was a girly-girl, she wore hells every single day and all the jeans that she wore were skin tight and skirts were short I think she owned about two pairs of knee length skirts.

"You wouldn't do that to me will you?" She all but whispered to me.

I chuckled as I realized she was terrified. "Like I said I can take you shopping now and you can have whatever YOU like or you can wear whatever's in Alice's closet." I said stopping at a red light taking the time to look at her.

She nodded mumbling, "Fine, but under one condition." She said.

I noticed the light turning green driving off. "What's that?" I said.

"We get you some things too, you have done so much for me I don't feel right taking all this from you." She said.

I nodded. "Fair enough, so to the mall?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Sure." She started to play her guitar, and I nodded my head with her. Then chuckled when I realized what she was playing. I started singing:

**I'm through with standing in line****  
****To clubs we'll never get in****  
****It's like the bottom of the ninth****  
****And I'm never gonna win****  
****This life hasn't turned out****  
****Quite the way I want it to be**

**(Tell me what you want)******

**I want a brand new house****  
****On an episode of Cribs****  
****And a bathroom I can play baseball in****  
****And a king size tub big enough****  
****For ten plus me**

She giggled and started to sing along:

**(So what you need?)******

**I'll need a credit card that's got no limit****  
****And a big black jet with a bedroom in it****  
****Gonna join the mile high club****  
****At thirty-seven thousand feet******

**(Been there, done that)******

**I want a new tour bus full of old guitars****  
****My own star on Hollywood Boulevard****  
****Somewhere between Cher and****  
****James Dean is fine for me******

**(So how you gonna do it?)******

**I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame****  
****I'd even cut my hair and change my name****  
****'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars****  
****And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars****  
****The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap****  
****We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat****  
****And we'll hang out in the coolest bars****  
****In the VIP with the movie stars****  
****Every good gold digger's****  
****Gonna wind up there****  
****Every Playboy bunny****  
****With her bleach blond hair******

**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar****  
****Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar******

**I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels****  
****Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes****  
****Sign a couple autographs****  
****So I can eat my meals for free****  
****(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)****  
****I'm gonna dress my ass****  
****With the latest fashion****  
****Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion****  
****Gonna date a centerfold that loves to****  
****Blow my money for me****  
****(So how you gonna do it?)****  
****I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame****  
****I'd even cut my hair and change my name**

**'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars****  
****And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars****  
****The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap****  
****We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat****  
****And we'll hang out in the coolest bars****  
****In the VIP with the movie stars****  
****Every good gold digger's****  
****Gonna wind up there****  
****Every Playboy bunny****  
****With her bleach blond hair******

**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar****  
****Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar**

I pulled up in front of the mall and pulled and played along still singing along:

**And we'll hide out in the private rooms****  
****With the latest dictionary and today's who's who****  
****They'll get you anything with that evil smile****  
****Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well******

**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar******

**I'm gonna sing those songs****  
****That offend the censors****  
****Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser******

**I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs****  
****lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong**

**'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars****  
****And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars****  
****The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap****  
****We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat****  
****And we'll hang out in the coolest bars****  
****In the VIP with the movie stars****  
****Every good gold digger's****  
****Gonna wind up there****  
****Every Playboy bunny****  
****With her bleach blond hair******

**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar****  
****Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar**

**And we'll hide out in the private rooms****  
****With the latest dictionary and today's who's who****  
****They'll get you anything with that evil smile****  
****Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial******

**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar****  
****Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar**

The song came to an end and we got a standing ovation. Her face turned red and I gasped. We were unaware that we had audience, and they loved us. Bella gripped my hand in the car. "Thank you." I said. "More! Another!" Someone said. Bella dropped her head shaking her head. Her face was now beet red. I was a little confused but shook my head. "Sorry we have something to do. I said. Bella pulled her iPod and turned on "Lady Marmalade" By Christina Aguilera She slinked down in her chair waiting until the crowed disappeared to start singing loudly. I realized it was one of her quirks. When she was uncomfortable, she sang or played the guitar. She closed her eyes and bellowed, she even sang the Lil' Kim part perfectly. That girl had some lungs on her, I was in shock of this tiny little girl bellowing out Christina's part to a tee even better than her I may add. She took her headphones once the song was over and sighed. "Much better. Let's go." She smiled at me.

"Hold up, what was that about?" I said following her out the car.

"When I feel a panic attack coming on I need to sing." She blushed, walking into the mall.

"Panic attacks? When was your last one?" I asked.

"When my mom kicked me out, that's when I realized that if I sing it stops it cold because I get to blow. All my raw emotions come out." She said

"But why were you going to have one a couple minutes ago?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I wasn't expecting all those people." She took a deep breath.

I chuckled a little at her.

"What?" She stopped cold in her tracks and crossed her arms.

"Your voice is awesome, and you have raw talent when it comes to that guitar. I can tell you play by ear but you still rock out. I have no doubt that you're going to be a rock star but you get..Not nervous but panicky, and I don't understand why." I said.

She thought for a second. "If I know I am going to perform I am okay but that completely took me off guard." She said grabbing my hand.

I nodded lacing our fingers. "I understand love but they loved you."

She shook her head getting on her tip toes kissing my cheek. "They loved us."

I smiled and she leaned into my side and I realized her smile was growing every second we spent together. I loved that she wanted to spend time with me.

"So where to first?" I asked.

"Umm that looks like a good store." She pointed. I smile and led her into the store.

Her face lit up. "Oh my,…I am in heaven!" She grinned up at me. I waved my hand out in front of me, I was reminded of that scene from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory where they enter that room where everything was edible. "Have at it baby." I said. "Eeep!" She said running off. I walked to the chairs by the dressing room waiting for her to come and try on some clothes. The melody in my head grew a little more in depth, as I thought about that heated kiss we shared. My eyes closed my hand strumming the imaginary bass in my hand. "I felt a soft pair of lips on my own and smiled opening my eyes just as she danced into the dressing room. Damn this girl, she was going to be the death of me and I welcomed it.

She opened up so for me but she really didn't know much about me. I wondered if she was going to ask or if I would have to just come out and tell her. My life was no picnic just like hers I had my share of shitty parents up and downs and redemption. But I would have nothing without Carlisle. If he hadn't adopted me I don't where I would be, if I wouldn't even still be playing the bass. I was getting emotional just thinking about him. This was going to be hard.

**CHAPTER NOTES: OKAY GUYS LONGEST CHAPTER YET TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT E! SHOULD HE TELL HER?? LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N SO NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…SM BRILLIANT ASS DOES! NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE MUSIC! SO YOU GOT A LITTLE LEMON TWIST IN THE LAST CHAPTER, WILL THIS ONE HAVE MORE? READ TO FIND OUT!**

**PLAYLIST:**

**DIFFERENCES – GINUWINE **

**PERFECT- SIMPLE PLAN**

**HALO- BEYONCE**

**SMASH INTO YOU – BEYONCE**

**DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING- AEROSMITH **

**BPOV**

I stood in the dressing room chewing my lip as I pulled the jeans on. They looked great. They made my ass look amazing, but I was worried about what Edward would say. I opened the door and peeked out slowly. His head was in his head his hair falling over his hands. He was deep in thought about something, and I was worried. I walked over to him and placed my hand gently on his shoulder and whispered "Edward." His head shot up and his eyes were deep with worry. I never saw him look like that and it made my heart sink. What was going on with this sweet angel that he was hiding from me? He saw the expression on my face and held my hand and kissed it softly.

"Please don't worry angel." He whispered in my palm.

I kneeled down and felt like I was about to break down, right in front of him. "How can you expect me not to worry Edward? You have nothing but sweet to me. Now something is eating you. I can see it. Please tell me what's wrong?"

**EPOV**

I looked up on her face, her eyes was swelling with the tears I knew she wouldn't let fall in public. She was begging for me to tell her the thing only my Carlisle knew. Not even Emmett and Alice knew this. It was the thing that kept me awake at night, the thing that brought music together. "Let me pay for the clothes and then I will tell you, okay?" I asked she nodded and stood kissing my forehead. She disappeared into the dressing room and I stood up. My heart was beating 10 miles per hour. I knew I trusted her but was I really about to tell her this? She came out and squeezed my hand. I smiled down at her. She was so delicate herself, so crushed but here she was comforting me. That had been my job since I met her. Her heart was crushed but not her spirit. I saw that now once her walls came down she had an amazing spirit she needed to share that with the world. We walked to the cash register and paid for her items and then walked to the car in silence. A million things were running to my head, how was I going to tell her this? How would she look at me? Will it be any different to the love that shone in her eyes now? I prayed that it wouldn't be I really didn't want to lose her. I opened her car door and she slid in with a quiet thank you and I walked around to the other side and started the car. I heard her exhale as we took off.

"Edward whatever it is, it won't make me love you any less. I fell to hard anyway."

My mouth dropped open. Did she just say that she loved me? I shook my head as we came to red a light and leaned over kissed her temple whispering in her ear. "I love you too." She blushed bright pink for a second and turned and kissed me gently.

She stroked my cheek gently, and laughed lightly. "Whoever though I would be saying those words to Edward fricking Cullen."

She said I chuckled and started to drive again. I pulled up in front of the forest and she looked at me. "I want to show you something." I said quietly. She just nodded and followed me out of the car through the forest. I held her hand walking through the forest helping her over some parts that she would fall over. I could tell she wasn't a nature girl I didn't want her to twist her ankle. I led her into a meadow and she gasped.

"Edward its beautiful here." She said walking carefully in.

"I found this place when I was little" I said quietly sitting down behind her, She turned to me and walked back over to me sitting next to me holding my head down. I didn't let me eyes meet hers.

I cleared my throat before starting again. "I ran away when I was 7 and stumbled upon it. Since then I would come here and think." I said keeping my eyes on the grass twirling a piece in my hand.

"Why did you run away?' She asked softly watching my face carefully.

This was the hard part. I took a deep breath the tears already forming in my eyes.

"Carlisle isn't my real dad. He adopted me when I was nine." I said holding back the tears as much as I could. "My real dad is in jail." I said barely above a whisper. She reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Oh Edward." She said squeezing my hand gently.

"He used to rape me every night for two years starting when I was seven." I said letting the tears flow freely now.

**BPOV**

Raped? My mind was stuck on that word and he was crying my angel had some demons. I threw my arms around his neck crying in his shoulder. He buried his face in my neck holding me tight crying hard. I rubbed his back soothingly, I didn't want him to hurt over this anymore but I couldn't even fathom what he was going through.

"I passed out one day in school and they took me to the hospital and that's when they found out. Carlisle was my doctor and when they said they were going to put me in the system he adopted me. For the longest time I couldn't talk about it but Carlisle noticed that I wrote songs so he brought me a bass and the love for music grew then. Just like you it was my escape. From the nightmares the blackouts from everything. I owe Carlisle everything for saving me." He said

I took his face in my hands wiping his tears. "He did that because he loves you. I am sure he only wants for your happiness baby. You owe yourself that, no one else." I said staring straight into his green eyes.

He smiled a bit and shifted pulling my on his lap resting his head over my heart his arms tight around my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair. "I knew I could trust you." He whispered closing his eyes.

I kissed the top of his head and smiled."You can trust me with everything baby." I said rubbing his back. He placed a soft kiss over my heart. "I know baby." I don't know how long we sat there like that but I felt the rain started to fall and the thunder cracked and I jumped. Stupid rainy ass Forks. I heard a chuckle come from Edward, and he lifted his head. "Let's get home love. It's getting dark." He said. I climbed out of his lap and held my hand out for his. He grabbed it and held me close for a second before we walked to the car. I shook my hair out and got into the car. He laughed and got into the driver's side. S many thoughts were running through my head. He had those demons to deal with everyday. The darkness and memories the pain that each one of them brought. I don't know how he will get through them, but I knew I would be by his side every moment he needed me. I reached over and squeezed his hand as he drove back toward the house.

When we pulled up my heart dropped. My dad's police cruiser was in front of the house. Edwards jaw clenched and I started breathing heavily. I felt the panic attack coming on and I couldn't stop it I didn't have my guitar. Before I could register what was happening Edward was pulling me out the car thrusting Sparky in my hand plugging it in to an amp "Sing it" He ordered I strummed and took a deep breath before belting out.

**Hey dad look at me****  
****Think back and talk to me****  
****Did I grow up according to plan?****  
****And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?****  
****But it hurts when you disapprove all along******

**And now I try hard to make it****  
****I just want to make you proud****  
****I'm never gonna be good enough for you****  
****I can't pretend that****  
****I'm alright****  
****And you can't change me******

**'Cuz we lost it all****  
****Nothing lasts forever****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect****  
****Now it's just too late and****  
****We can't go back****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect**

I heard the drums come in and Edward start to play the bass but I kept going singing with all I have: ****

**I try not to think****  
****About the pain I feel inside****  
****Did you know you used to be my hero?****  
****All the days you spent with me****  
****Now seem so far away****  
****And it feels like you don't care anymore******

**And now I try hard to make it****  
****I just want to make you proud****  
****I'm never gonna be good enough for you**

I saw Carlisle Alice and Charlie come out as we played how I felt I played like never before my adrenaline rushing as I finally let out what I felt after all these years.

******I can't stand another fight****  
****And nothing's alright******

**'Cuz we lost it all****  
****Nothing lasts forever****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect****  
****Now it's just too late and****  
****We can't go back****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect******

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said****  
****Nothing's gonna make this right again****  
****Please don't turn your back****  
****I can't believe it's hard****  
****Just to talk to you****  
****But you don't understand******

**'Cuz we lost it all****  
****Nothing lasts forever****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect****  
****Now it's just too late and****  
****We can't go back****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect******

**'Cuz we lost it all****  
****Nothing lasts forever****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect****  
****Now it's just too late and****  
****We can't go back****  
****I'm sorry****  
****I can't be perfect****  
**

I stood there with a proud look upon my face as my dad took in the scene before him. Carlisle crossed his arms waiting as Charlie face went to purple. "Get your shit and get in the car now!" He yelled.

"No! I am an adult right? I don't need you anymore. Stop acting like you care" I said.

His shoulders scared and he walked up to me and slapped me across the face making me fall to the floor. My hair covered my face as I cried into the cold wet ground beneath me. The rain soaking me. The tears falling on to the ground making no impact as the rain poured harder lighting and thunder cracking around us. The storm was here.

**CHAPTER NOTES: BIG SHOUT OUT TO NIKKI FOR GETTING ME PASSED MY BLOCK YOU RICK NC! THANKS ESSIE! YOU'RE REVIEWS ROCK!**


	6. The Storm

**A/N SO WHOSE READY TO KILL CHARLIE YET? HMMMM? DON'T WORRY AS IF THE CULLENS WOULD LET THAT GO DOWN! BELLA FEELS CRUSHED NOW WHAT WILL SHE DO? WILL SHE WITHDRAW FROM EDWARD? WILL SHE RUN AWAY AGAIN? KEEP READING! AND REVIEWING! THANKS TO ESSIE AND NIKKI! EVEN THOUGH SHE ISN'T READING THIS BIG SHOUT OUT TO NATA AND CIA! YOU GUYS KNOW WHY! I LOVE FTN! FOREVER!**

**PLAY LIST: **

**HATE THAT I LOVE YOU -RHIANNA AND NE-YO**

**HALO- BEYONCE**

**EPOV**

Everything happened fast after that. Bella felt o the floor and Emmett jumped up from the drum his body trembling with anger as he grabbed Charlie by the throat. Emmett was a big teddy bear until you fucked with someone he loved then the grizzly came out of him. Alice walked over to Bella and helped her up taking her inside. My body was shaking with anger and Carlisle raised his hand. "Enough Emmett." He said. Emmett sighed dropping a gasping Charlie on the ground. Carlisle had that affect on people. He said something and you did it end of story, no argument. Carlisle shook his head. "You should be ashamed of yourself Chief Swan. Tomorrow I will be calling my lawyer. You have a nice evening." Carlisle said as he walked inside. I sighed and looked towards the door. Was I ready to see Bella? With a scar upon her angelic cheek? Just to think of it made my blood boil. My cheeks were inflamed and I was ready to jump on Charlie and kill him. Emmett giant paw rested on my shoulder.

"Bella needs you." He said.

Those three words snapped me out of my anger filled haze and I nodded relaxing my jaw and fists taking a much needed deep breath walking inside. Alice was hovering over Bella protectively I moved around quietly to get a peek at her. She was holding a rag to her face looking down. I pushed passed Alice and she stamped her foot. I shot her a warning glance and she backed off. I wrapped my arms around her and she pushed away from me. "Just don't." She whispered harshly. I frowned and sat back on the couch running my fingers through my hair. She got up looking down walking to her room and I groaned.

"Giver her time son." Carlisle said sitting next to me.

"She is shutting everyone out again." I said.

"The ice queen return-ith" Emmet said.

I shook my head and glared at him.

He raised his hands. "Sorry, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. I see that stick is lodged back up your ass." He said walking out to the garage.

I walked to my room and slammed the door. Maybe opening up to her was a big mistake.

**BPOV**

I looked into the mirror and sighed. I had a swollen cheek it was burning red. Fucking great sperm donor. I don't see why Edward will even take a second look at me now. I knew I never should have let him in shit like this always happens to me when I let people in. I lay on the bed humming softly; I started singing closing my eyes:

**That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand ya  
Most everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for a while?**

**EPOV**

I groaned resting my head against my door. I heard a small sound coming from her door and realized she was singing. I opened my door walking out leaning against hers listening to her sing Rihanna and Ne-Yo I sighed and sang the next verse outside her door:

**No, but you won't let me  
You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did**

**BPOV**

I shot up when his voice traveled through my door, it sounded like a chorus of angels. I leaned against my door picking up where he left off:

**But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong**

**EPOV**

**But, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said, I despise that I adore you**

**BPOV**

**And I hate how much I love you, boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you, boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so**

**EPOV**

**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
**______________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right  
**______________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

**And I hate how much I love you, girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you, girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so**

**BPOV**

I opened the door kneeling down singing with him:

**One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me.**

**EPOV**

I held her face in my hands singing with her:

**That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I hate that I love you so**

**And I hate how much I love you, boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you, girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so  
And I hate that I love you so, so  
**______________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

By the time we were finished belting out that last note tears were streaming down my face. I was staring in his eyes.

"I hate you sometimes green eyes." I whimpered burying my face in his chest.

His lips brushed passed my hair, "Can I get a reason why?" He asked.

I pushed myself up. "Just listen okay?'" I said. He nodded and I leaned against the wall.

"I don't know how to say it." I whispered looking down.

He scooted against the opposite wall. "So play it." He said.

I looked up running into my room grabbing Sparky and plugging him up.

"Stay out there." I yelled. I found the melody in my head and started to play Halo by Beyonce.

I started singing:

**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound**

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

I took a deep breath remembering his green eyes knowing he needed to hear this.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away****

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

****I sighed placing Sparky down. "That's why I hate you. You break me down, my walls, my ice, my everything even when I want to be pissed at the world I can't be when those green eyes are looking at me." I said sighing.

He lifted my chin smiling. "You shouldn't have walls around me baby girl." He said.

I shook my head, "You don't get it, I fell for you, hard. And I didn't want too I don't want to love you. I want to hate you with everything in me. Everything Edward." I said staring into his green eyes.

"Why Bella?"

"So you won't hurt me." I whispered looking down.

**CHAPTER NOTES: OKAY LEAVE COMMENTS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! BELLA IS MORE AFRAID THEN EVER? SHOULD E KEEP FIGHTING FOR HER? THANKS TO MY AWESOME NC! AND MY FTN FAMILY YOU GUYS GET ME THROUGH THE DAY! I LUFF YAHS!**


	7. Lay With Me

**A/N THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**PLAY LIST:**

**KISSED A GIRL ~KATY PERRY**

**BPOV**

His hand dropped from my chin and he took a step back. His green eyes never met mine he just turned and left my room. I finally did it I pushed him away. I sighed heavily. His distinct features were playing over in my mind. His loving green eyes those soft lips that always curved into a smile when I was around. The way his strong arms wrapped around me and I felt safe. Like nothing in this entire world could hurt me. So why was I pushing him away? If I loved this man as much as much as I said I did why did I run? It was time to let my guard down. I got up and knocked on his door but he didn't answer. "Edward?" I knocked again. "Go away." He said. I heard the lock click and my heart dropped. He was done with me. But I was far from through with him. I stomped my foot and walked to Alice's door knocking lightly. She flung her door open. "Oh I was expecting Emmett sorry come in Bella." She said. "I can come back if you're busy." I said lowly. My heart was racing. Was I really doing this? "No, no come in." She said. I walked in and plopped on her bed uncrossing my arms.

"I pushed him away." I whispered

"Bullshit. Edward loves you." She said.

"I need your help then." I said looking into her eyes. My eyes pleading with hers.

"Anything Bella." She said sitting next to me.

I bit my lip and looked at her. "I need to go shopping." I said.

She squealed.

"Wait wait! We do this my way, Leather and miniskirts and tight pants no pink got it?" I said.

"Sure sure. Edward won't know what hit him when I am through with you." She said.

I hugged her quickly. "Tomorrow before rehearsal okay?" I asked.

"Perfect. I think Carlisle is waiting for you in his office." She said.

"Ummm and that would be....where?" I asked.

She giggled and held out her hand for me. "I'll show you."

I took her hand as we exited her room down a long winding hall, up some stairs to a door. It felt like I was trying to find Dumbledore's office in Harry Potter. She knocked. "Come in come in." He said. It felt like I was about to be scolded for something. Alice squeezed my hand gently as I walked in. I looked down as Carlisle stood and walked over to the door closing it.

"Please have a seat." He said.

I sat down keeping my eyes locked on the floor.

He sat on his desk across from me.

"Please look at me. I find it hard to tell you that you have a gig if you're staring down." He said

I snapped my head up. "I have a gig?" I asked

"The Flaming Skulls is the lead band playing at my club." He said.

"I thought you were a doctor?" I asked

"I am but real estate is a good investment I opened a building into a club. The manager's name is Esme." He said.

I hugged him tight. "Oh thank you Carlisle!" I said fighting the tears.

"Wait there is more. You have to go to school. Even if its night classes online you need a backup plan, that's one. Two move rehearsal to the garage I feel better knowing your here. Three you play Monday Wednesday Friday and Saturday at the club is that too much?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No no that's perfect! Do Edward and Emmett know?' I asked bouncing on my heels.

He chuckled. "I figured you should tell them." He said.

I hugged him again. "Thank you so much Carlisle really! You have done so much for me!" I cried.

He hugged me tight. "Your very welcome Bella. Now try to get some rest okay?' He said.

I nodded wiping my tears. "Goodnight Carlisle."

I walked out the room and Alice hugged me tight. "Congrats!" She yelled.

I laughed and bit my lip. "I have one more favor to ask." I said looking down. It was rather childish and stupid of me to ask but I had to try.

"What is that?' She asked.

"Ummm today has been rough and I have really bad nightmares. I can't sleep alone..I know it's weird and its kinda sad, but I can't,..." I said quietly.

I quiet giggle escaped and hugged me again. "Of course. Come on." She said.

We walked back to her room and I took a quick shower putting on a long t-shirt getting in her bed. "Night B." She said.

"Night Ali."

I woke up snuggled close to Alice. Our legs intertwined my face inches away from hers. She was asleep her arm wrapped delicately around my waist pulling me closer. Our bodies were pressed up tight against each other and my t-shirt was raised above my hips my thong exposed. I wasn't aware how we ended up like this all I know is that I did dream of Edward and may have or may not have dry humped her a couple of times. Her finger trailed up my spine gently and I bit my lip. That felt good. Her soft touch sent waves through me. Her eyes fluttered open and I looked into them as she looked back. My cheeks were flushed but I didn't untie myself from her.

"You slept well B." She whispered.

I nodded blushing as she made soft circles on my back her breasts gently brushed past mine and I arched my back some making mine brush past her hard nipple. I didn't know what was happening here but I knew my pussy was getting wet. She leaned into my slowly pressing her pussy down on my thigh and I couldn't help it anymore I let out a soft moan.

"You did that to me last night grinding into my ass." She whispered in my ear.

I blushed deeper. "I wasn't aware Ali." I whispered.

"Shush. It's okay. Just know whenever you need a cuddle buddy I am here." She said grinding slowly into me kissing me softly gripping my ass. I moaned on her mouth before she pulled back untangling herself from me. She kissed my neck before climbing out of bed.

"Its 7 am I have class for about an hour I will be back at nine to go shopping okay?" She said. I nodded but didn't bother to pull my shirt down just rolled over to my stomach. I knew she was getting an eyeful of my ass and blushed burying my face into my pillow. I heard a groan and she walked into the bathroom. I closed my eyes pictures of Edward danced through my head and my hips started to move against the bed and I moaned softly. Fuck! I needed him..or her. I sighed and tried to sleep again.

I slept for about thirty minutes more when I heard Alice's room door open. I half opened my eyes and saw green eyes staring at me. My legs were wide open my shirt now pulled up over my breast exposing my rock hard nipples to him. I bit my lip watching him walk in and close the door. I sat up and watched him as I heard that familiar click. He sat next to me and I crossed my legs. My pussy was dripping and throbbing. I noticed he was shirtless and sweaty. He had basketball shorts which didn't hide his erection. I ran my hand down his chest looking into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me gently, that soft little kiss made me moan and I climbed into his lap. He held my hips and looked at me. I knew he was about to stop me but god his dick felt so good against my pussy. It was so sensitive and wet and his big rock hard cock brushed against it just right. I grinded into him slowly so he could see how wet he made me. He groaned and picked me up laying my on the bed. He whispered. "I'm sorry Angel Not until your trust me." He said kissing me gently his hand lingering on my exposed stomach.

"Then why are you in here?' I whispered breathing heavily.

"I came to tell you that Alice Emmett and Carlisle is going out of town this evening for a medical conference so we will start playing at the club next month." He said

Great all month all alone with Edward.

"Is Alice..."

"Is Alice what?" She asked cutting me off dropping her bag. I smiled and sighed in relief.

"Nothing you answered my question." I said.

I saw Edward raise his eyebrow at her.

"Go away Edward." She said.

He frowned and kissed my forehead. "I will see you at rehearsal." He said leaving.

I got up and closed the door.

"You aren't making this easy are you?' She said reaching around me locking the door picking up her bag sitting on her bed.

She had on knee high boots and a short mini jean skirt with a white tank top.

I eye her legs before shaking my head, "What do you mean?" I said.

She bit her lip. "You may need to take a shower before we go hurry we need to be back here by 4." She said.

I was so confused but walked into her shower leaving the door slightly ajar just to release the steam. I stripped out of my t-shirt and thong tossing them into her hamper getting into the shower turning it on super hot. The water caressed my body and I threw my head back moaning. I loved her shower. There was just a head jetting from the wall. No door or tub just a drain. Her entire bathroom was just a shower. I could see why she used the main one but I loved this one. I grabbed the soap lathering up my body running my hands over my breasts. My nipples were rock hard. I remembered Edwards's hard dick and my pussy started to drip again. But I didn't have time for that. I heard a whimper and I washed quickly turning the shower off wrapping the towel around me rushing out to check on Alice. She was sprawled on the bed a vibrator up her pussy. Her hips grinding into it her eyes shut as she played with her nipples through her shirt. Her panties were pushed to the side and I snuck back into the shower room turning it on. But her moans grew louder. Oh my god Alice was masturbating thinking of me. I turned the shower off walking passed her as she moaned louder. I snuck out of her room blushing bright red walking into my room getting dressed. By the time I finished blow drying my hair Alice was walking in.

"How much did you see?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Really no big deal." I smiled at her hugging her gently.

She hugged me back whispering "Thanks."

"Come on we don't have long." I said.

She bounced and grabbed my hand and practically running out the house.

We brought leather skirts and pants. Corsets and knee high stilettos. Leather pants belly shirts, pumps and tube tops. Poor Edward will not know what him.

We made it home just as they were getting into Carlisle's Mercedes. I hugged Alice tight then Emmett and Carlisle. "Have fun guys! Text me Ali!" I said. She nodded and got into the car. Time to go seduce my man.

**CHAPTER NOTES ~ OKAY BE HONEST WITH ME! A LITTLE GIRL-ON-GIRL HOT? NOT? DON'T WORRY BELLA WILL NEVER FORGET ABOUT EDWARD! LOVE YOU NC! THANKS SO MUCH SWEETS! LEAVE REVIEWS! AND PLEASE RECOMMEND TO YOUR FRIENDS!**


	8. Seduction

**A/N I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BLAH BLAH BLAH ON TO THE GOOD STUFF! THIS IS BELLA'S OUTFIT FOR THIS CHAP! CHECK IT OUT! ****.com/cgi/set?id=18910692**

**PLAY LIST:**

**CATER 2 U~DESTINY CHILD**

**BPOV**

I carried the bags into my room before racing downstairs. Edward was laying on the couch and I sat next to him. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye.

"Edward do you have plans tonight?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not really." He said.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Can I cook for you?" I smiled.

He chuckled. "I would love that." He said.

"Good now get the fuck out! I have a lot to do." I said.

He laughed but got up and left. I sighed and pulled out a cig lighting it inhaling deeply. Calm, Bella. I told myself. I went into the kitchen and pulled out steak. Did Edward even like steak? Too bad he was getting steak. I placed the meat in the sink and walked upstairs running a bath, whilst the meat thawed. I climbed into the tub smoking my cig. My hands were shaking. I really needed to calm down. I picked up my phone and texted Ali.

_"ALICAT!" _I texted

_"We stopped at a hotel what's up sweets?" _Was her reply.

_"I can't do it"_

_"The fuck you can! You have so much leather that looks fucking sexy on you! Get your ass up make some food put on that skirt and corset and those sexy ass boots!"  
_

_"I am freaking out Ali!"_

_"Get the fuck over it!"_

_"Where are you?" _

_"Seattle. Carlisle doesn't like driving through the night."_

_"Can you sneak out?" _

There was a pause and I sighed starting to wash up slowly. Waiting for her response, I heard bass strings playing as I climbed out of the tub walking into my bedroom, lotioning my skin slowly. I slide on the leather skirt with a black thong. I laced up the corset next staring at the boots. My door opened and I smiled at my savoir.

"Ali" I hugged her and she stepped back unlacing the corset she gripped my boobs and pushed them up tightening the strings.

"Alice I can't breathe." I said.

"Good." She said tightening it and pushing me on the bed. I knew she was all business. She pried my legs open, and scowled.

"Take those off now." She said. I frowned and stood up taking the thong off. I was afraid to argue with her. She snatched them and stuffed them in her pocket going into her bag. "Lie down." She said. I stammered "Ali-" I said

"Look I don't have time so lie back, open up." She said. I was frozen in place but she pushed me on the bed and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her with me. "Sorry. Habit, if I am going down someone in going with me." I said.

She smirked using her knee to open my legs her knee brushed past my clit and I bit my lip. She kissed my neck slowly before kneeling in-between my legs. "You're already shaved?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah I shave even when there's a little hair down there." I blushed and looked down at her.

She was chewing her lip, but she stood up and grabbed my boots sliding them on my feet and lacing them up.

"You look great." She said.

I stood up and the necklace fell off of the bed. I bent over to pick it up. I knew my ass was showing again along with my pussy but it was the only way to get the necklace.

"You're killing me B." Alice said rubbing my ass.

I bit my lip biting a moan back coming up slowly as her phone rang.

"Shit. That's Emmett, I need to go. Text if you need anything else." She smacked my ass before running out the room and I let out the moan in a sigh. I carefully made my way downstairs and started to season the meat and cut peppers. I turned the oven to 350 placing the steak with peppers in a pan while I peeled the potatoes placing them into a bowl with cold water listening to Edward's song. The same song he played that first night I was here. I smiled boiling the potatoes then mashing them with pepper and salt. I put it back on the stove as Edward's song brought tears to my eyes. It was so sweet. I smiled at the corn meal knowing I had to make my famous cornbread. I stirred the mix adding eggs and buttermilk and a cup of sugar. I stirred and poured it into a pan with melted butter atop of it taking the steak out of the oven putting the cornbread in as I made corn. I grabbed chocolate cake mix and started to mix it as the cornbread baked. I didn't hear the music anymore as I waited for the cornbread to finish. I frowned opening the over door taking it out and replacing it with the cake hopping on counter swinging my feet. I decided to make plates as the cake baked. I grabbed two pates placing the food on them walking to the dining room placing them down with two wine glasses. I danced over to Carlisle's wine cabinet humming popping my booty out to the song in my head. I grabbed some red wine and poured a little in the glasses placing it on the table. I lit the candles and turned the lights low. I walked back into the kitchen taking the cake out placing it in a cake plate icing it with chocolate icing before texting Edward.

_"Come in sexy."_

I stood at the table one knee propped out and one hand on my hip. He walked in and his mouth dropped.

"Bella you look absolutely amazing." He said stopping dead in his tracks.

"That's all I get after all this hard work?" I fake pouted and looked down.

He laughed and before I knew I was up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, even though it's only been one day I really did miss being in his arms. He gently kissed my neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He placed me down and kissed me gently.

"Trust me?' He asked his green eyes boring into my soul.

I took a deep breath and searched my heart but all my voices were screaming yes! So I smiled up at him and said "Yes."

He kissed me deeply then pulled my chair out for me. I sat a little off to the left of him so he could see my legs and if I wanted my pussy. I crossed my legs as he sat.

"Mmmmmm, damn this looks good." He said as he took a bite of steak. A moan escaped his lips and my body reacted, God that was fucking sexy. I watched him eat while I ate. Nothing was said except the moans coming from Edwards's mouth. I uncrossed my legs as I felt my juices drip down my leg. He was turning me on by eating. He licked his lips and I moaned loudly. His eyes darted to me and down to my breasts then my legs. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. I stood up and walked over to him bending over in his face to take his plate. He gasped. "Bella." He said I turned and switched my hips as I walked to the kitchen. I placed the plates in the sink cutting a large piece of cake walking back to Edward with the cake and fork sitting in his lap. His hands automatically went around my waist and I scooped into the cake turning and bringing it to his lips. He opened his mouth looking dead into my eyes as he ate the cake off of the forks moaning. I moaned with him.

"Mmmm E." I said as I pulled the fork from his mouth straddling him. He had some frosting on his lips so I licked it off and he moaned again. That sound was driving me nuts.

"Bella fuck!" He moved his hips under me and I felt how hard he was. It brushed past my clit and I threw my head back clutching his shirt. He lifted me up by ass and put me on the table knocking the glasses off. The cake was smashed under my ass but I didn't care.

"I am still hungry baby." He said kissing my neck slowly.

I moaned opening my legs for him. "What are you hungry for?' I asked.

He didn't answer me he just ran his hand under my skirt rubbing clit slowly as he used his teeth to untie my corset. I arched my back grinding into his finger. My pussy was aching for his big hard cock to fuck the holy shit out of me right on this table. He freed my tits from its prison and I moaned as his tongue went to work on my nipples. It swirled and sucked n each of them like it was an ice cream and it was going to melt before he got his full taste. I felt like I was on fire. I arched my back pulling his hair. "Edward, fuck me!" I begged thrusting my hips up to meet his hard member. He looked at me his eyes filled with love and lust and he took his pants off sliding into my slowly. My pussy screamed as it was stretched with his length and width. My body begged for more though and so did I. I lifted his shirt over his head running my nails down his chest purring, as he thrust into me slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him in deeper leaning up biting his neck he moaned and took the hint slamming into me now. His throbbing cock sent me over the edge.

"Yes Edward! Fuck keep going baby" I moaned loudly reaching down rubbing my clit hard.

He slammed into me harder making the table rock and squeak under the pressure. I moved my hips to meet his feeling close to my peak.

"Cum inside me, daddy! Cum with me!" I begged, my mind in a fog as I screamed his name.

"Bella oh fuck!" Was all I heard as I clenched down on his hard dick making him explode inside of me. I dug my nails into his back, biting his shoulder with a whimper as I came hard. I slowly moved my hips as he stopped thrusting. Oh but I wasn't through with him yet.


	9. Me and my Bitches

**A/N I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHINE MEYER DOES. YOU GUYS REVIEWS ARE AWESOME AND IT MAKES ME SMILE! THANKS TO MY AWESOME PRE-READER NIKKI! NC YOUR AWESOME! THANKS TO MY CIA! LOVE YA SWEETS! BIG SHOUT OUT TO NESSIELOVER NL! YOUR COMMENTS ROCK AND ALSO TO TWIHARD RUKES! ON FACEBOOK! THANKS FOR THE PIMP!**

**.**** CHECK OUT THE BANNER FOR THE STORY!**

**PLAY LIST:**

**NICE AND SLOW -USHER**

**KNOCKIN DA BOOTS - H-TOWN**

**FREAK ME -SILK**

**SEX YOU UP- COLOR ME BADD**

**GIRL - DESTINY CHILD**

**EPOV**

My Bella was so fucking sexy. She came for me screaming my name. I looked upon her angelic face and she was flushed and I couldn't help but kiss all over her face. She giggled, "Edward stop it." She said playfully pushing me away.

I laughed, "What so Alice can kiss all over you but I can;t." I said.

She gasped and looked up at me. "Get off!" She practically growled at me.

"Bells I was joking." I said

Her jaw clenched and her fist flew black connecting with my jaw hard. "Fuck!" I yelled holding my face getting up off her. She stood up and pushed me.

"Out of the the guys I know I thought you would be the one who wouldn't be a jerk. Obviously I was mistaken. If you follow me I will chop your dick off." There was hate pure hate dripping off of each word and I didn't quite understand. "Alice is my best friend and you have no right to talk about her got it?" She said poking my chest.

"Bella I was just joking." I said

"Her sexual preference or mine is none of your business!" She yelled turning in those heels that made my dick get hard. She switched her ass walking up the stairs. It was covered in the chocolate cake and I wanted to lick it off but I knew that wasn't an option at this point. She was pissed because I made a joke about Ali's sexuality which I always did.

I pulled out my phone and texted Alice:

_"The weirdest thing just happened," _I texted

_"What?"_

_"Bella punched me in the face."_

I started to clean as I waited for her reply but it never came. Even after I showered and laid in the bed for awhile nothing. I heard Bella in Alice's room on the computer. I leaned my ear against the door.

"It was uncalled for. Dick." Bella said. I heard a giggle.

"Since when do you stand up for me chocolate ass."Alice said

Bella laughed. "I do need to shower. I feel dirty." All the playing was gone from her voice and I heard Alice gasp.

"Why Bella?" She asked

"We didn't use a condom then he fucked everything up I wasn't even thinking of it until he said that. Now I regret even doing this." She said.

I frowned feeling my heart fall walking into my room laying in the bed.

**BPOV**

Alice skyped me on her computer and I was sitting there completely topless and comfortable with her.

"Don't regret it." She said

"Alice that was my first time." I whispered.

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry. Edward always makes fun of me." She said.

"Well he shouldn't shit like that hurts." I said looking up at her.

"I told Carlisle I wasn't feeling well. Emmett is dropping me off in a hour lie down I will be there in a sec." Alice said pressing her fingers to her lips then the screen. I mimicked her actions before turning it off going into her shower. I took a long shower washing my hair. I put on Alice's short silk robe blow drying my hair on her bed. I know I needed underwear and pyjamas but I couldn't risk walking into Edward. I ended up putting on a pair of Alice's blue short which were way too short for me they looked almost like underwear. I put on one of her wife beaters and curled up in a ball under her blankets. I felt arms wrap around my waist and smiled as she kissed the nape of my neck.

"I couldn't leave you here with Edward for one month." She whispered. I turned to face her.

"Ali you will miss the convention." I said.

"There will be others. You needed me. Oh Emmett told me to give you this." She said hugging me tight.

I giggled then sighed resting my head against her heart.

"He said he will kick Edward in the balls if you want." She said running her fingers through my hair.

"I think my punch got the message across." I said. My cell rang and Alice reached for it answering it.

"Hello?' She said. I looked up at her, she put the phone to her chest."Leah?" She whispered. I jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Leelee?" I yelled.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" She screamed.

"My sexy whore what the fuck? It took you this long to call me?" I asked.

Leah was my bass player in the band before I moved here.

"Bitch I was busy. Listen I am coming for a visit this weekend your ass better be waiting for me at the airport got it?" She asked

"Fuck yeah! Are you bringing Rosalie?'I asked I was bouncing on Alice's bed and she was giggling.

"Hell yeah we going to jam this weekend!" She said.

"Wait until you meet Alice! Leelee you will love her!" I said winking at Alice. I could swear I saw her face flush.

"Is she hot?" Leah asked.

I laughed. "Fuck yes! She is sexy as fuck and you know I don't swing that way." I said.

Alice sat up pressing her body to mines kissing my neck slowly.

"Fuck yeah bring her along!" Leah said

I bit my lip biting back a moan.

"Yo where is Rose?" I asked.

"Laying next to me knocked the fuck out!" Leah said.

"Give my bitch a hug for me." I said as Alice started to nibble on my earlobe.

"Will do. Hey B?' She said.

"Sup L?" I said pushing Alice down to the bed straddling her.

"I miss you. Phoenix ain't the same without you," She said.

My voice got heavy with emotion and I stood up, "Leah I miss you too. We have a lot to talk about." I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Yeah we do. I'll see you on Friday morning Bella." She said.

"Later Leah." I said hanging up. I laid on my side pulling my knees to my chest. I missed my girls.

"I'm sorry." Alice said

"Why?' I whispered

"Your sad." She said

"I miss my girls." I confessed. It was nothing personal they were just my bitches through and through.

She sighed, and I stood up. "Alice you are my best friend. I love you." I said

She looked up at me, "Really?" She asked I pulled her in a hug. "Really." I replied.

It was true. She was my best friend, but Leah and Rose were my bitches. They were there when I slept in the bus station they slept right by me. Made sure no one fucked with me and I was excited that get to see them again. I needed my bitches. 


	10. Love Triangle?

**A/N SOOOOO LEAH AND ROSE ARE COMING! SAY HELLO TO THE BITCHES! AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE MUSIC IN THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SHOUT OUT TO NIKKI! YOU ROCK BABY GIRL!**

**Bella's Outfit to Meet Leah and Rose: ****.com/cgi/set?id=19028026**

**Alice's Outfit: ****.com/cgi/set?id=19028428**

**PLAY LIST:**

**BPOV**

Friday morning came fast. I woke up and got dressed quickly Alice was already in her leather outfit sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Your an early riser." I said

She grabbed her brush and started to untangle my hair as I laced my boots.

"Early bird gets the worm ." She sad as she brushed my hair.

She was so gentle with me. I could never get my hair to untangle the way she did. Now that it was longer it was harder to do it. It stopped in the middle of my back now. I let out a long yawn and closed my eyes.

"Oh no their plane will be landing in 30 minutes so get up." She said kissing my cheek. I groaned.

Why did they choose an early flight?

"Shake you hair for me sexy." She said.

I bent my head over shaking it and flipping it back. She bit her lip. "Damn." She said

.

I blushed and grabbed my car keys, "Lets go." I said

We walked out her room to a half naked Edward dripping wet from the shower. A towel wrapped securely around his waist. My mouth dropped open, and his did the same. "Bells you look amazing." He said.

I blushed "I could say the same." I whispered.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get my friends from the airport." I said.

"Will I get to meet them?" He asked.

I shrugged brushing my body passed his switching my ass as we walked downstairs.

Alice giggled as we got into my car. "That was good I am sure he is kicking himself right now" She said.

"He should be. Dick. Why'd he have to be so god damned hot." I scoffed driving off.

She kisses my cheek and smiled. "Your way hotter." She whispered rubbing my leg.

I moaned lightly, "Your going to start something" I said.

"Mmmm and that's the point." She said nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Alice." I moaned her name rubbing my legs together. I was dripping wet.

"Mmmm yes baby?" She whispered.

"Fuck we are here." I said breathlessly.

She smirked as I parked the car and ran her finger along my clit slowly. "Mmm so wet." She said

I looked at the the clock. "We have no time baby." I said. She groaned and got out the car and I followed her gripping her ass, as we walked in. She grinned.

"Better." I whispered.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW BITCH!" Rose yelled.

I gasped and saw them. It wasn't hard t miss them. Rose was tall and blonde. Sexy as fuck her body was beautiful, standing next to her was my bitch Leah. Copper skin beauty. Her lips were full and kissable. I grabbed Alice's arm running ver to them hugging Rose tight as Leah hugged Alice then we switched places I tackled Leah to the ground hugging her tight.

"Bitch your ass is exposed!" Rose yelled.

"Get off silly!" Leah laughed. I stood up.

"Hold the fuck up! Step back you two." Leah said standing up.

We took a step back and they circled us then looked at each other then back to us. "Damn!" They said in unison.

I blushed.

"Bitch please you look amazing!" Rose said.

"Oh I am so rude Rose Leah this is Alice aka Alicat!" I said.

She bumped me with her hip telling me to shush.

Leah mimicked a cat meowing.

"Okay Alicat, have you been taking care of our bitch?" Rose asked grabbing her bags walking towards the door.

"As much as she will let me." Alice said walking with them.

I blushed and walked along side Leah

"Yeah she always have been a stubborn whore." Leah winked at me as we walked to my car.

"Okay no more talking about me." I said, putting their luggage in the trunk.

"Aww why not your my favorite topic." Rose pouted pulling out a cig.

I rolled my eyes. "We all will be staying at a hotel." I said changing the topic.

"And why is that?" Leah asked noticing the change in my demeanour.

"Umm, I will tell you later." I said chewing my lip avoiding her gaze.

"Oh we have a lot to talk about then Bella." Leah said.

I frowned when she called me Bella. She must've read my face because then I was being hugged tight.

"Lele can't breathe." I said.

"Deal with it." She whispered.

I sighed and hugged her back tightly. "I am not a virgin anymore." I said crying.

She pulled back looking at me. "What?" She and Rose said at the same time.

"His name is Edward Cullen." I said leaning against the car.

"Okay what about this Edward Cullen has you all blah." Rose said

"He is Alice's brother. And well we didn't use a condom and well he is just a dick." I sobbed.

Rose was the first to hug me this time. "Sweetie." She sighed.

I looked over at Leah who had a look of shock on her face.

"I love him." I whispered.

"So what the fuck?" Leah yelled.

"What?" I said

"Why aren't you with him?" She said.

"Its complicated." I bit my lip avoiding her gaze.

"Bullshit! We all know why." She said.

All eyes then roamed to Alice who was looking down at her feet.

"You love her too." Rose said.

**CHAPTER NOTES: LEAVE REVIEWS! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN! THIS STORY IS GOING IN ITS OWN DIRECTION RIGHT NOW I HAVE COMPLETELY LOST CONROL! SHOUT OUT TO MY NIKKI! LOVE YOU SEXY! 3 3**


End file.
